


Who are we kidding?

by That_WriterChick



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney's Descendants
Genre: F/F, light teen drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WriterChick/pseuds/That_WriterChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie's mom is off at the spa with Cruella De Vil for a few nights so Evie invites Mal to come over. Some drinking and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are we kidding?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really edit this so pardon the grammar and I hope you still enjoy.

Evie waited in her room for Mal. She looked around the room to make sure everything was clean. Evie would never admit it but she was still somehow seeking Mal’s approval for everything. Their new friendship still felt tentative to Evie. She heard someone knock on the door. Evie panicked. 

_That must be Mal_ , she thought excitedly.

Evie hurried out of her room and down the stairs to the front door. Just before she opened it she smoothed down her blue dress and fixed her hair in the mirror her mom had placed by the door. Her mom, always thinking ahead. She took a deep breath then opened the door. Mal was picking at something underneath her nails. Evie cleared her throat and Mal looked up.

“Hey E, thanks for inviting me over.”

Evie smiled. “Thanks for coming. I hate being here all alone whenever mom joins Cruella on her trips to the spa.”

Mal walked inside and into the grand foyer. “Wow this place is huge.”

Evie shrugged and shut the door. “It’s a huge cold cave but it’s home I guess.”

Mal chuckled. “Caves are rad.”

Evie rolled her eyes. “Let’s go to my room. Carlos and I managed to get one of the old VHS players to work and we found some old tapes.”

Mal frowned. “I thought we were going to spray paint around town.”

Evie sighed. “Mal the night is young. Come on these tapes are actually pretty cool. I mean it’s a miracle they are still intact,” she said and started to pull on Mal’s arm. 

Mal rolled her eyes. Evie laughed. “Come on Mal, drop the act you know you secretly crave a quiet night in.”

Mal sighed but she smiled. “Fine, let’s go watch your stupid movies.”

Evie clapped excitedly. “Yay! Come on we can watch one called Star Wars.”

Mal let herself be dragged up to Evie’s room. “That better have a lot of death.”

-

Mal watched Evie tinker with the old VHS player. She shoved some stale popcorn in her mouth. “Did you really fix that thing?”

Evie turned back to look at Mal. “Yeah, well Carlos and I did.”

Mal nodded then stood up to look around Evie’s bedroom. It was certainly bigger than her own and a lot neater too. “Ugh, E why is your room so clean?”

Evie stood up and stepped away from the VHS player. “What do you mean?”

Mal pointed to random areas in the room. “It’s so clean.”

Evie furrowed her brows. “What’s wrong with that?”

Mal stared at Evie for a bit before laughing softly. “You’re funny E.”

Evie was confused but went along with it. “Totally.” she responded nervously then went back to trying to get the player to work.

Mal busied herself by snooping around Evie’s things. Mal ran her hand through all the different types of fabrics Evie had. She looked over some of Evie’s dresses. 

“Did you sow these yourself?” She asked. 

Evie responded with a noncommittal uh huh. 

Mal nodded slowly, the girl had talent. “You’re a regular old Cinderella E. Who knows someday your prince might come,” Mal said teasingly. Then she jumped up on Evie’s bed and threw a small pillow at Evie. 

It hit Evie on the back of her head. “Mal! I’m trying to get this stupid thing to work. Ugh!” Evie threw the black hunk of metal on the floor. “I give up! The damn thing was working fine yesterday.”  

Mal sat up, a look of concern on her face. “Hey, E it’s okay. We don’t have to watch some dumb old movie.”

Evie turned to Mal, her eyes watery. “I just really wanted tonight to be special.”

Mal’s face softened. She got up and went to wrap her arms around Evie. 

“It’s okay Evie, tonight can still be special without the movie,” she said in hopes of getting Evie to stop crying. 

Mal had never seen Evie like this and it actually tugged at Mal’s heart strings to see her friend like this. 

Evie sniffled then pulled away from Mal. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. 

“You’re right, I can still make tonight awesome.”

Mal tucked some blue hair behind Evie’s ear. “It already is,” she whispered.

Evie blinked hard.  _What did she mean_ , Evie thought. Mal realized she was staring at Evie for a little too long and stepped back. “So, should we go raid your fridge or something?”

Evie chest tightened but she nodded. “Yeah my mom hides the good stuff in the fridge that’s in the basement.”

Mal’s eyes went wide. “Basement?”

Evie nodded. “Yeah, it’s really creepy.”

Mal clasped her hands together. “Now we’re talkin E.”

-

Evie opened the door that lead to the basement. She turned to look at Mal.

“Are you sure you want to go down there Mal?” Evie asked, wishing that Mal would just turn back.

Evie had only been in the basement once. She was five and all she remembered was that it scared the living daylights out of her. 

Mal nodded fiercely. “Of course we’re-” Mal turned to Evie and saw the terrified look on Evie’s face. She reached out to hold Evie’s hand. “It’ll be okay Evie, I’ll be right next to you.”

Evie’s stomach filled with butterflies the second Mal’s hand brushed up against hers. She looked down at their intertwined hands. A warmth grew inside of Evie’s stomach that spread to her whole body when Mal gave her a reassuring smile. 

Evie nodded. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Mal took the first step. Evie was convinced that she would follow Mal into battle just to see that determined look of her face. 

-

Evie crashed onto her bed with bags of cookies in her hands. “These are heaven,” she exclaimed before shoving two into her mouth. “MMMM.” she moaned.

Mal walked into the room and dumped their score beside Evie. Mal watched as Evie devoured the cookies and she realized that even when pigging out on junk food Evie was as beautiful as ever. They found three bags of chocolate chip cookies, stale but nonetheless delicious, a bag of chips, two sodas, and a bottle of vodka.  Mal grabbed the vodka and examined it. “You know I didn’t even know Auradon made alcohol.”

Evie sat up and wiped the crumbs off her face. She swallowed then opened one of the sodas. She took a sip. “That’s actually a gift from Captain Hook my mother got after she uh.. did him a favor.” 

Evie and Mal shuddered at the thought.

“But some parts of Auradon still make hard liquor,” Evie continued. 

Mal snorted. “The fun parts of Auradon I bet.”

Both girls laughed.

Mal tossed the vodka in between her hands. “What do you say E? Should we open this baby up?”

Evie bit her lip. “I don’t know Mal, I’ve never had alcohol before.”

Mal raised her eyebrows. “Seriously? Not even that crappy moonshine the Gaston kids make?”

Evie shook her head. Mal nodded slowly. 

“Do you want to try it? I mean we don’t have to drink it but are you curious about it?” She asked, trying to make sure Evie didn’t feel pressured to drink.

Evie bit her lip again.  _If you only knew the things I’m curious about Mal,_  she thought. “Fuck it,” Evie said and threw up her hands, “Let’s pop this thing open babe.”

Mal smiled. “Great! Wait..what did you call me?”

Evie stopped. _Shit_. Evie blushed. “It just kinda slipped,” she confessed.

Mal’s stomach did this weird thing where it felt like Mal’s insides were jelly and there was this weird knot in Mal’s throat. She smiled and looked away from Evie. “You got any cups?”

Evie stood up. “Yeah in the kitchen I’ll be right back.”

Mal fidgeted with the cap until she managed to open the bottle. She gave it a whiff then back away. “Oof that’s strong.”

Evie returned with two glasses. She handed them out to Mal who began pouring the clear liquid into them. Mal filled each glass up about halfway. She set the bottle down on a nearby nightstand then took one of the glasses from Evie. 

“Cheers,” she said.

“Cheers,” Evie replied. 

They both took a sip. Evie started coughing and Mal just smiled. _Well I guess there was finally something Evie wasn’t very good at_ , Mal thought.

-

Hours later, and a few glasses of vodka later Mal and Evie laid down side by side on Evie’s bed. They stared up at the ceiling and for once weren’t afraid to be vulnerable with each other.

Evie sighed. “My mom is going to kill me when she gets back.”

Mal reached for Evie’s hand. She laced their fingers together. “Sorry about that.”

A wave of heat washed over Evie. She turned to Mal, who was only inches away from her. “It’s okay, I don’t regret anything.”

Mal turned to face Evie. “Really?” She asked, with a purple eyebrow raised.

Evie nodded slowly. “Yeah, tonight’s been one of the greatest nights ever.”

Mal chuckled. “Your bar was set pretty low E.”

Evie smiled. “Yeah well I don’t go out much, not since someone shoved me in a closet full of bear traps.”

Mal rolled her eyes but kept smiling. “I said I was sorry about that.”

Evie’s smile disappeared. “Are you really?”

Mal, noticing the seriousness in Evie’s voice, stopped smiling. She nodded. “I really am Eves.”

Evie looked down at their hands, their fingers laced together, then back up into Mal’s green eyes. “But villains aren’t supposed to every be sorry about something they did.”

Mal looked into Evie’s chocolate brown eyes. Her chest tightened and the knot in her throat formed once more. She barely choked out the words. “Well maybe I don’t want to be a villain..at least not with you,” she whispered.

Evie’s heart started beating faster and she felt a small bead of sweat form on her forehead. “ Are you serious or are you just messing with me Mal?”

Mal edged closer to Evie’s face. “I’ve never been more serious about anything.”

Evie felt the butterflies return to her stomach. She quickly glanced at Mal’s lips, small and plump, then back up into her green eyes. Evie searched Mal’s face for some sort of signal. 

Mal’s stomach was twisted in knots. Was she really about to do this? If she did. would she blame it on the alcohol tomorrow morning?

Evie shook her head. “Fuck it,” she says before leaning in and kissing Mal.

Mal, caught not completely off guard, untangled her hand from Evie’s and reached up to gingerly cup Evie’s cheek. 

Evie let her hands fall to Mal’s hips. She pulled Mal closer to her and rubbed up against Mal. 

Mal moaned lightly into their kiss and with her other hand she dug her fingers into Evie’s hair. 

Evie broke away from the kiss and straddled Mal. Mal, missing the comfort and warmth of Evie’s lips, pulled her face back down. Mal kissed her hard this time and bucked her hips to create a little bit of friction between her hips and Evie’s.

One of Evie’s hands ran up and down Mal’s sides, sometimes pulling Mal closer when Evie felt she couldn’t get enough of her. 

Soon enough things started to get a little more heated. 

Evie’s hand slipped under Mal’s shirt. Mal skin was warm and soft underneath. 

Mal felt goosebumps on her skin wherever Evie’s fingers went. 

Evie cupped Mal’s left breast and when she was about to go underneath the wire Mal pulled Evie’s hand out. 

Evie pulled away from this kiss and got off of Mal. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Mal I don’t know what I was thinking. I was being stupid..”

Mal sat up and turned her back to Evie. Her lips still throbbed and ached for Evie’s but she had let things get out of hand. “Evie....you know what my mom says. Love is weakness,”

Evie looked down at her hands. Her throat felt dry and she felt like throwing up. Evie had taken things a little too far and ruined it. 

“Mal...I,” she began but Mal cut her off.

“I think it might be best if I slept on the couch downstairs.”

Evie’s heart sank. She tried to blink away the tears that were already starting to blur her vision. 

Mal stood up and grabbed her jacket from a nearby chair. 

“There’s a blanket in the closet under the stairs,” Evie told her, her voice breaking. 

Mal could practically hear the tears in Evie’s voice and that made her heart hurt. She liked Evie, she liked Evie a lot, and she even liked Evie in the same way Evie probably liked her but if Mal’s mom ever found out she had let love, or whatever the feeling that burned deep inside Mal for Evie was, into her life she would sure as hell do more than just cast Evie and her mother to the far side of the island.  _I’m doing this to protect her_ , Mal thought. Mal closed her eyes, _you can’t cry now you are the daughter of Maleficent, you do not cry._

Mal took a deep breath, opened her eyes then walked out of Evie’s room. 

The second Mal walked out Evie let the tears fall. She grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and started sobbing into it. 

Mal managed to make it halfway down the stairs before she heard Evie’s cries.  _Don’t do it Mal, don’t let weakness into your heart._ Mal shut her eyes tight, as if that would help her. She sat down on the steps and buried her face in her hands.  _Who am I kidding_ , she thought,  _I love that dumb princess who’s always going on about fabric types and prices. I love her pearly white smile, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, her honey brown eyes, and I even love the dumb way she looks when she finds cute jewelry at the bazaar. I love her dumb lips and the amazing way they feel against mine and Lucifer I loved the rush that her hands on my naked body gave me._

Mal wiped away a few stray tears, got up, and marched back up the steps. She walked straight into Evie’s room. Evie looked surprised when she saw Mal in her doorway with bloodshot eyes and a dopey smile on her face. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Mal walk towards her. Mal got on the bed and cupped Evie’s face. She shook her head softly. “Your dumb beautiful face makes me so happy,” she confessed, her voice shaky.

Evie’s heart soared. She held Mal’s sides and pulled her body closer. “Your stupid face with your dumb purple hair and its split ends makes me pretty happy too.”

Mal chuckled then brought Evie in for a kiss.


End file.
